


The nightwalk

by Magicgot



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Forced, Incest, Kissing, Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicgot/pseuds/Magicgot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myrcella just wanted to go to the kitchen but then her grandfahter, Lord Hand, Tywin Lannister passes her way and things take another turn....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The nightwalk

Myrcella was on the way to the kitchen, when her grandpa Tywin came out of his room.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"I don't can sleep and I thought when I eat something, I can."

"Why you can't sleep?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, do you want to come to my room, you can sleep there and I may can tell you some Storys."

"Okay, if it's okay for you."

"Of course!"

Tywin squired Myrcella to his room. Myrcella laid herself in her grandpa's bed. Tywin closed the door and came to Myrcella. He put his nightgown off and crawled in his bed. Myrcella looked horrified. Tywin looked to Myrcella and touched her body gently. She looked again at him. He touched her breast.

"Wow, you have breasts!"

"Grandpa, what are you doing?"

He didn't say anything. His fingers moved down. Myrcella startled. His fingers were cold and Myrcella ran a frisson over her back.

"Am I the first man who touch you like this?"

Myrcella said nothing and her grandfahter moved his fingers in circles.

"Do you like it?"

She was so shocked, so she didn't answer. She let it happened. He sticked his fingers in her. She yelled. He was in his element! He began to move his fingers in and out of her.

"Today you lose something, so you now what?"

"No, what?"

"Your maidenwood!"

She looked at him and a taer ran over her cheek. He wiped it away.

"Why are you crying? When you stop crying you may like it!"

He kissed her cheek and put his fingers out of her. He began with his mouth to kiss her breast. Then he licked it and began to nibble. Her nipples were stiff and tough. Tywin gave his left leg over Myrcella's pelvic and moved her upwords. His mouth was now opposit her cunt. He began to open it a little bit, so he slowly can stretched his tongue out began to lick her gently. When Myrcella felt her grandpa's tongue, she contracted her belly.

"It's okay, but you have to relax! I don't hurt you! I want to indulge you! And now, come down."

He began to nibble her gently. He tasted her. He wanted more and nibbled more powerful. Tywin bit in her clit. She yelled and began to cry.

"Stop crying! You're a woman and not a five year old girl!"

He spited at her cunt and pated it. He seized his cock and inserted it into her. With much verve Myrcella's hymen riped. It came a little bit blood out of her. She looked appalled down and snuffled. He moved his dick in and out of her. Her breasts swang in the cadence of his movment. Then he began to move it faster and after a short while a little bit of sperr ran out of his cock. He let it in her out

"Can you get pregnant?"

"No!"

"Okay, so when can repaet!"

"No, grandpa!"

"Oh, yes and with the time you will like it"

Myrcella sprang out of his bed, opened the door and ran into her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Trank you for Reading :)


End file.
